


A Venting Cliché

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Breif mention of Karl Jacobs, Breif mention of dream, M/M, Sex, Vent Sex, among us imposters, brief scene with sapnap, imposters have sex in vents nothing new, ngl pretty ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Bad tries to vent and gets stuck so only obvious option is they fuck. Shameless ooc smut.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 494





	A Venting Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc because bads quiet. I actualy feel ok about skeppys character in this

Dreams body had been reported in communications. Skeppy and Bad were long gone by then, hand in hand messing around with some wires in the cafeteria to act like they were being efficient. George had found the body, and after Sapnap and Ant decided it was him the two were on thin ice with the rest of the crew.

That didn't ease Bads urge to kill him, however.

No, as they walked hand in hand towards security Bad was happy to list off each and every reason why he wanted Sapnaps heart as a chew toy for rat.

"He makes fun of my beloved rat, he makes fun of Callahan not talking." Bad swung their hands back and forth. "He makes fun of me, too. Im tired of it."

Skeppy nodded. "He wont be a problem any more. Easy, then we have the problems out of the way." 

When they finally got into the hall for security Sapnap started to keep a closer eye on them. A light frown on his face as he listened to their footsteps approaching the room. He looked to the door as they entered.

"Hey Muffin head have you seen Karl?" They walked up to the cameras, enclosing him between them and the wall. 

"..no?" His eyes flickered between the two before settling on the door. 

Bad smiled softly. _He must be looking for a way out._ his free hand shifted in his cover alls pockets. Before he could shout Bad was quick to tear his hands free, the one from his pocket with a knife, and stab him. 

Once, twice, three times, the blood splattered across their faces and suits, the helmets dangling at their sides getting covered in the spray. Cast splatter flicking out against the wall. Skeppy stepped back in time to avoid most of the mess. He didn't stop, stabbing into what was left of his corpse over and over untill it was a mangled mess. Untill the sound of splatter was drowned out by Bads breathing.

Skeppy kept his eyes trained on the door. An old silver pistol sat in his pocket ready to deal with any other company they might receive. He set oxygen to begin blaring with his wrist band before he finally pulled Bad off of what was once Sap Nap. Green eyes lit wildly like a fire burning through the fields stared into him, like they could figure out what he wanted just from looking alone.

"They'll start coming around soon." A quick tap locked the security doors. "We'll go out through the vent probably to lower engine." Their hands enter twined once more.

"Wait, Skeppy," Bad was hesitant, "can i have his heart? For- for rat."

Skeppy paused. "Can we give it to Karl before we kill him?"

"We'll take it back right?"

"Yes, Bad." 

"Then fine." He plunged his knife into his chest, cutting around untill he could reach his hands inside the corpse. Feeling past his lungs and muscle untill he found what he wanted. The knife cut through it slowly, blood rushing through each new hole it found.

Quickly he shoved it in one of his pockets before moving towards the vent. Skeppy watched the hall while Bad started his way through the vents.

Or at least he was going to untill he braced himself on his arms. Now the metal was pinching his shoulder blades to the duct as he tried to shift around to get through. No matter how he shifted he couldn't dislodge himself the tight squeeze, elbows stuck bent together beneath him. 

Without sparing a glance from the hall Skeppy nudged the other's hip with his boot. "Go Bad this isn't a quick escape."

He tried sliding his hands forward so they'd slip out from underneath them but the only thing that changed was the pinch in his elbow became a burn. "I'm STUCK I don't know what to tell you!"

"You been eating to many muffins?" With a click to lock security once more he finally looked down at the situan. 

The spot where the vents opened was very small, the tunnels they became were much bigger than the points of entry themselves. It looked like Bad tried to squeeze through too fast and got himself jammed. Skeppy sighed.

"Either we say you wanted to test if the vents were traversable, right after someone died in here" Skeppy kicked the vent lid absent mindedly, "or.."

"Or?"

"Well you're not gonna like the answer." 

"Just spit it out you muffin head."

"Or I can move what was Sapnap somewhere else and we can just say I was blowing you or something."

"Language!" He whisper yelled, "Those are not our only two options." If Bad could hed cross his arms but all he could currently do was pout. 

"It's the two best ones."

Bad was silent in the vent for a moment. Even with the bit of shape shifting, 'alieny powers', as he called them he couldn't shift enough in the tiny vent. His bones themselves were the issue. "Fine! Get rid of him.." He sighed into the dusty tunnel. The rest of the crew would never let him hear the end of this.

Never, atleast, until they were all dead.

When the corpse was moved, all the way to tlhe cafe before Skeppy began to get nervous of being seen, he came straight back to his boyfriend. Slowly running a gloved hand up from his inner knee, up his thigh and over the cleft of his ass, taking sweet time running along his hips before moving to his waistband.

"You sure you wanna actually do this? We can just say we were," he tried to show his smile in his voice, tone soft and full of love.

"You got me thinking about it i don't want to go to the table with-," he was cut off by a gasp as fingers moved under his waistband to hook into his pants. He let out a sharp sigh as the cold floor rubbed against his hips. 

"Shh," he murmured, leaned against Bads back, hands firmly placed on the opposite end of the vent, "just be quiet and listen alright?" He could imagine Bads head nodding, fast, but eventually he spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah just be-"

"Gentle. I know."

Bad kicked a foot towards him, he blocked it but the impact stung. "I was going to say, you muffin head, careful because my hips are right against the sharp metal." If he thrusted too far forward hed only achieve being stuck deeper in the vent, cock possibly split in two. Skeppy considered, for a moment, bringing up to bad he didn't know how he would get out for a meeting, either, but hopefully whoever found them would have an idea.

Skeppy slipped his fingers into his own wet mouth. Tongue running along the ridges of his fingers with practiced ease he covered them in as much spit as he could to hopefully ease Bads pain. He didn't _intend_ to split Bad in half. Even if the idea of cutting him in half maybe seen a little appealing. 

Skeppy was quick to ease a finger into Bad. The man always got more masochistic after a bloody kill and now was no exception it seemed, taking the finger beautifully and quickly asking for a second one. 

"I don't want to hurt you too, Bad," he placed a kiss on Bads lower back. 

His voice was muffled by the vent but still audible. "What if I want you to?"

"Then I would. With a safe word." He tagged on the end slowly adding the tip of his second finger, slowly scissoring and working open his tight muscles.

More soft kisses trailed along his tailbone while he continued working Bad open. Beneath him he could hear soft whines echoing through the metal tunnels. 

'if someones in electric they can probably hear him', he mused before hitting his prostate and he grinned, 'no they can definitely hear him.' A thump echoed in the vent. 

"Another." His demand was muffled but Skeppy knew what he wanted. 

As he added the third finger he started thrusting them faster. He wanted this, sure he and Bad probably couldve managed to wiggle the stuck one unstuck but he wouldn't get anything from that. Why settle when he could have this, instead? 

They both quickly grew bored of fingering him open. Bad wanted Skeppy inside of him, now, the prep was necessary but it had served to make him antsy. The burning his arms felt straining his shoulder blades and he wanted something, anything to take his mind off the pain. 

Skeppy pulled his fingers out of Bad. He chuckled when one of Bads boots came in contact with his hip. "Impatient are we?"

Spitting in his hand he lathered it on his cock as a sort of lube before lining up with Bads hole and slowly pushing into the hilt. Stroking Bads thigh he squeezed his ass with a reminder of 'relax'.

"Safewords fourteen, say it back."

"No i'm not saying tha-" 

Skeppy cut him off with a slap to his ass. "Say it back, Halo, or i'll go nice and slow for you." 

They both didn't move for a long moment. Bad, however, caved and pounded his hand against the vent, as much as he could before speaking. "Safe words fourteen."

"Good Boy!" He pulled back until it was just the tip in him before thrusting back in hard. He held Bad's hips inplace to prevent any disasters while he continued that same harsh pace.

Outside the hall he could hear footsteps, quiet amongst their own noises but he knew he was right when he saw Karl standing in the door. They locked eyes and both froze, staring at each other in disbelief. Sure Skeppy'd wanted an alibi but being caught with his cock buried to the hilt in Bad caused him to stop like a deer in the headlights.

The only thing that broke their unwavering stare was Bads loud whines of protest at the lack of pleasure. Skeppy glanced at the half of him out of the vent and when he looked back to the crewmate he was gone. A heavy breath left him.

Back to business. 

He began his pace one more, slowly pulling his cock out before slamming their hips back together. His nails dug into Bads sides leaving behind angry trails of red, a stark contrast to the slow pace hed set. 

Bads moans were getting louder and louder by the second and Skeppy reached for his neglected cock jacking it in pace with his thrusts. The idea of being caught had been feuling them both on, in Bad's mind they hadn't been, but locking eyes with Karl had pushed him way too close to the edge. Especially the thought that the heart soaking through Bads breast pocket was his best friend. 

He thrusted his hips flush to Bads when he came, filling up the man beneath him. He quickened the pace of his hand and pretty soon Bad came too, pooling on the floor beneath him. 

Far off in the ship he could hear the buzzer demanding they return to the cafeteria going off but he was too spent to care, pulling out of Bad and flopping on the tile floor. Semen dripped down Bads thigh while the rest of him lay still in the vent. 

Skeppy grumbled using an old suit in the room to clean them up, fixing Bads suit as best as he could before he just stood behind him. Hed gone silent since he came, seemingly not a conversationalist even while Skeppy wondered aloud about removing him from the vent.

The meeting to discuss Sapnaps death had been called and everyone but the deceased, ofcourse, and Bad and Skeppy showed up. George rested his head on the table.

"They're late, it's not even that big of a ship how're they late?" He questioned the group at the table.

A few threw out their own ideas before Karl cleared his throat. "They were uhhmm..," he looked for a brief moment for a more delicate way to phrase it before giving up on that idea, "they were fucking in security. I think Bad was trying to see if we can go in vents."

**Author's Note:**

> Yall have been loving my demon story but im afriand inspiration struck here! Ill get back to it i swear
> 
> Please comment/kudos it gives me insparation. That and reading skephalo smut but comments and kudos are much easier to do ngl
> 
> Got some constructive criticism recently that i tried my best to keep in mind but this is porn pain and simple lol


End file.
